


Witch Powder!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clumsy Sam Winchester, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Secret Children, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: While helping Garth with a case Sam accidentally knocks a box of powder off a shelf and the resulting dust causes Sam and Charlie to do what neither of them would have thought about doing otherwise.. what will happen afterwards? Will they still be able to keep their friendship alive after such an embarrassing mishaps? what will happen when Charlie falls pregnant? What will Sam and Charlie do about it?





	Witch Powder!

**Author's Note:**

> I am not changing Charlie's orientation it will be just a one time thing between them.. Charlie is still very much gay but people are still people and susceptible to powders...

Dean parks the impala outside of the local diner, the passenger in the back seat leans forward looking at Dean with exasperation.

“Now, Dean do you mind telling us why you’ve dragged the three of us all the way to Pickett Wyoming?” He demands.

The older Winchester looks back at his brother “We are here becomes Garth called and said he needed our help on a case..and he said it was urgent, so I thought getting here was at the moment the top priority and that I would fill you in when we got here.”

“Of course, so we came into town not even knowing what we are up against..” Sam sighs 

“Well Garth wouldn’t tell me over the phone, he’s going to fill us in when we get inside the diner, I agreed we’d all meet him here and talk about the case over lunch.” Dean explains.

“Well then what are we all still sitting in this car for Bitches? Let’s get inside have some lunch and find out whose ass we need to kick.” The young woman in the front passenger seat asks.

Sam laughs shaking his head at her eagerness to help and climbs out of the car and follows his brother and friend into the Beat street Corner Diner. 

Garth Fitzgerald is sitting in a corner in the very back of the diner with very poor lighting so poor it they would have missed him if not for the waitress who led them to him and his nose is deeply into his newspaper so that it’s hiding his face completely.

Only when the three of them sat down around the table with him did Garth finally put down the newspaper.

“Sam, Dean...it’s great to see you.” Garth says his voice filled with Genuine happiness to see them.

“You too Garth..how about telling us about the case you needed our help with?” Dean greeted 

Garth nods but then for the first time seems to notice their companion. “And who is this gem you have with you can she be trusted?”

“Oh This is Charlie, and she’s perfectly safe, she happened to be in the car with us when we got your call, we didn’t have time to stop anywhere I just went ahead and brought her along, an extra hand might not be a bad thing anyway..she’s a girl but she’s a badass woman..” Sam says quickly.

Garth gives her an unsure look but nods “Okay so what we have here is a witch hunt, there are two witches in town, and the problem is it’s going to be very difficult to find and talk to both of the witches in town without the one we are looking for finding out we are looking for her and deciding to bail out of town..so I called you here because we are going to wait and go to the houses and break in, and find out which is the real witch we are looking for.. One of them has murdered three already and we need to move in before the witch finds another victim.”

The three nod when Charlie spoke up “I have an idea, since there are four of us and two houses how about we split up? Two of us will go to one house and two of us to the other?” 

Dean looks at her with pride and respect....

“actually that is a very good idea, that makes it even less likely she will catch on to us and run.. Okay so I’ll go with Garth, and Charlie you go with Sam, who ever finds the evidence first will call the other team nobody makes a move without the rest of the group.”

All agree anonymously as a waitress comes over to take their order. Sam orders a Chicken caesar salad, Dean a double bacon burger and fries, and Charlie orders a shrimp cocktail while trying to flirt with the waitress.

When the meal was over they all stand and head out to the parking lot where Garth and Dean climb into Garth’s truck and Sam and Charlie climb into the impala and both cars drive away.


End file.
